


Dragons

by JustSouthOfWriting



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Magic, Read, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSouthOfWriting/pseuds/JustSouthOfWriting
Summary: Are you extremely bored? Are you reading out of sheer pain? Read this!In other words: Patricks a dragon and Pete's a hunter.I could've wrote this better, but I didn't, sorry.





	

Small, almost golden wings spread at the entrance of the cave. A little head peeked over the edge and stared down at the deadly drop, ready to take flight but having to wait for his mother.

“Patrick, wait.” A gentle, but loud voice commanded.

“I was gonna wait momma.” The little dragon whined and shook his butt, “Hurry up.”

“Patience.” A much larger, blue dragon, the owner of the gentle voice, followed behind the little golden kit.

“I know, but this is too important to wait any longer.” Patrick dragged out each syllable.

“Nothing is ever too important to wait for, darling.” The mother gently nudged her child closer to her, “Now remember what we taught you.”

“I do! Please.” The little dragon started wiggling his whole body in excitement and inpatients.

“Okay, but momma isn’t aloud to help you once you jump. Do be careful.” Patrick’s father, a giant silver dragon, stated.

“I know…” Patrick mumbled, that was his least favorite part.

“Are you ready now, little one, or do you want to wait.” His mother mocked.

“I’m ready!” He shouted jumping off, but getting caught by his scruff.

“No so fast.” His mother set him down.

“But mommm.” He dragged out the ‘m’.

“Keep your wings out as straight as possible to cut through the wind. Don’t depend solely on flapping your wings or you’ll tire faster.” She stated before pushing Patrick off the ledge.

A distant shout could be heard and both parents leaned over the see their son flying close to the ground, as if he barely caught himself.

The problem with the closeness was that, at that height, hunters would steal their kit, wait for his scales to fully grow in before tearing them off, selling them for lots of those golden coins, giving nothing to the dragon in return. The hunters were cold-hearted and cruel.

“Patrick!” His mother shouted as the little dragon dodged around trees, almost too far to hear her.

“Up! Up!” His dad shouted and Patrick turned his head to look at them, watching closely from the cave, looking like they were about to follow him at any moment.

“Wha-” He ran into a tree, pain starting in his neck and spreading quickly to the rest of his little body.

Patrick unknowingly stayed unconscious for six days, getting found by a hunter not even an hour after his crash. The young dragons parents had been devastated, but could do nothing to help, according to the law.

The golden dragon was found by a boy named Pete, the son of a well-known hunter. Pete had decided that the dragon was too pretty to kill, like his father told him to do, and instead, kept Patrick as a pet, feeding him, bathing him, and housing him. It wasn’t until Pete was eighteen and following in his father's footsteps, that Patrick realized just what was going on, having matured himself too.

The hunter and the dragon spent a lot of time together, almost becoming a sort of best friends.

“Patrick!” Pete shouted from inside the kitchen. The now taller dragon shifted from the big pillow that he called a bed.

“What!” Patrick shouted, but to Pete’s ears it was simply a bird-like noise.

“Where’s the mice for the traps?” Pete looked at the golden dragon from the doorway.

“Ate them.” Another squeaking noise.

“Did you eat them?” Pete crossed his arms.

“That’s what I just said.” Patrick sighed and nodded his head so Pete would understand.

“Oh my lord.” Pete turned around and grabbed his coat, “I’m going shopping. Don’t touch anything.”

“Okay.” Patrick went back to his nap and with that, the black haired man left.

The first part of the trip was silent, having to travel through forest first, but when he hit the town there was noise everywhere. People bustled around and swarmed various booths. Pete only needed one thing though and that was more mice, simple enough.

The man pushed his way through the crowd and stopped in front of a hunting booth.

“Mice.” He stated without hesitation.

“How many?” The taller man behind the booth asked.

  
“A lot.” Pete said while awkwardly shifting around.

“Here.” The man handed pete a heavy bag, “Thirty coins.”

Pete handed the money over and slung the bag over his shoulder, making his way back through the crowd of pushing people. He ended up getting aggressively shoved into a booth with a lot of jewelry.

“Sorry, sorry.” Pete looked up, expecting some young girl, but found a redheaded man instead.

“It’s cool, interested in any magic pendants?” The guys gestured to the stuff around him, “We got everything from luck to dragon changing.”

“Dragon changing?” Pete stared up at the man.

“I’m Gerard, and yes dragon changing. It shifts dragons into humans.” The redhead crossed his arms.

“Pete, and how much for one?”

Patrick shifted when he heard the front door open, looking up to see Pete carrying a bag of food.

“For me?” Patrick shoved his snout into the side of the bag, feeling the little creatures move around inside.

“Not for you. This is though.” Pete held out a ruby red jewel attached to a string.

“What is it?” Patrick sniffed it.

“It’ll make you human, if you wanna be, that is.” Pete opened the string and tied it around Patricks neck, not waiting for an answer.  
  
The small jewel set Patrick's whole body in a blinding pain. He could feel his bones breaking and reshaping, he could feel his veins and muscles twisting and pulling in all directions.

He let out a scream, but it wasn’t his voice. It was something else, something new.

He was human.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for actually getting to the end! Kudo and comment~


End file.
